Twilight Twin
by Autumn.Caroline
Summary: Bella, ALice and Edward are all Stephenie Meyers wonderful imagination and writing, Edwin is mine. If you dont like this, sorry. i tried. its my first fanfic. so it probably sucks XD enjoy! XD XD XD
1. Chapter 1

I looked at Edward and frowned. He didn't look right. His eyes were all wrong; they were a deep ruby red and they stared at me as if they had never seen me before.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" his syrupy voice asked.

"Edward, its me, Bella."

"Bella. Hmm, I don't seem to recall knowing a Bella."

The lump forming in my throat froze, as did my plea for recognition. He didn't recall knowing a Bella? How could that be? I certainly knew him. I mean, when you meet someone as beautiful and different as Edward. You don't forget them. I guess I knew that this would happen. Somebody as ordinary as me, I knew he would eventually forget about me.

"I see." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you seem to know me, but I don't know you." He said, taking a step forward. "But you do smell simply delicious."

That I was used to. Vampires telling me how appetizing I smelled was an everyday thing in my life.

But Edward not knowing me, now that I didn't like.

"Edward." My frown deepened as his crooked smile dazzled me, even though it didn't have its full effect this time.

"Yes?" he asked, inhaling my scent.

"Are you still a good…"

"Bella!" a voice sang out.

I turned to see Alice bounding gracefully toward me.

"Alice." I murmured, she seemed to remember me.

"Hey Bella!" she wrapped her arms around me.

"You remember me?" I asked, hugging her back.

She pulled back and frowned, then smiled. "Of course I do." She glanced anxiously at Edward. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because Edward doesn't." I whispered.

"Oh?" Alice frowned again. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry, you are…?" he smiled apologetically.

"Alice? Bella? What's wrong?"

The crease of confusion in my forehead deepened as I turned to face Edward and all his god-like beauty.

He glided to a stop and kissed me lightly on my check. Then he wrapped an arm around my waist and turned to face his apparent clone.

He froze more than ever and took a deep breathe before growling out a single word, or name. "Edwin." He hissed.

"Hello Edward, my dear brother."

I blinked. "Edward…Edwin…is your…he's a…" I fumbled. "Huh?"

"Alice, Bella, meet my…twin brother…Edwin." He hissed the name between his teeth.

Alice and I gasped at the same time.

Two Edwards? I didn't think that was possible. I should have known better than to think it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Manipulation

EPOV

"Huh?" Bella said a question and a look of relief in her eyes. I wondered what the relief was for.

I watched as Edwin stepped forward and lifted Bella's hand, kissing it and then bowing. "A pleasure I'm sure." his smile dazzled Bella and she pulled her hand from his and placed it in mine.

"I'm sure." She said icily, she obviously didn't like him already.

"Edwin, what are you doing here? And when did you change?"

"All in good time my dear brother, all in good time."

I resisted to urge to snort and tightened my grip on Bella's waist.

"Well Bella and I have plans with Edward and Jasper so why don't you meet us back at the house in a few hours?" Alice asked with a polite smile

I stiffened and Alice gave me a quizzical look. I cocked my head to the left and then to the right.

_You don't want him to come over?_ She thought, knowing I could hear.

I pretended to yawn, leaning my head back and then forward.

_I'm sorry._

I smiled to acknowledge her thanks and Edwin look confused.

_Why is he smiling at me? Does he want me over? Maybe he doesn't. Oh well too bad for him. I can't decline such a nice invitation on Alice's part. _I heard him think with a smile.

"Yes, please do come." I said.

His look of confusion deepened. I knew he wasn't expecting that.

Bella's eyebrow shot into the air. She wasn't either.

"Maybe I will. Bella what do you think?" Edwin turned to her.

Her hand froze in mine and I knew it wasn't because of my body temperature.

I squeezed it in reassurance. "S-sure." She said, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I wish I knew what she was thinking. That was the thing that bugged me the most. The fact that she couldn't, or wouldn't tell me things, so I had to guess, because I couldn't read her mind like I could others. When I tried to hear her thoughts all I got was static. Like a bad TV or radio signal. Like her antenna was snapped or something. The thing that bugged me even more though…

Alice smiled at Edwin. "Well we had better be going. Jasper is going to wonder where we've gone to."

"'Kay." Bella agreed, tugging impatiently on my hand.

"Farewell." Edwin said with a slight smile, leaning in to kiss Alice's hand, and then reaching for Bella's, which she reluctantly put in his own. She shook lightly, like she suddenly had shivers, or had been electrocuted, then pulled her hand back and smiled nervously.

"See ya." She said, and turned around, spinning me along with her.

"Good-Bye." I waved a hand over my shoulder.

When we were in our meadow Bella turned on me.

"What the heck?!" she shouted.

"What?" I asked innocently. She was so cute when she was angry. I tried to concentrate on what she was about to say.

"Whaddya mean what?" she shouted, throwing her hands up. "Why didn't you tell me you had a…a…a twin!"

"He's actually just my brother. I was joking because we look so much alike." I laughed lightly.

"Well ha-ha!" she said sarcastically and crossed her arms.

Alice had danced gracefully over to Jasper, who was sitting against the trunk of the tree that had grown in the middle of the field. Alice spun around in a circle, making a point for something; she was blocking me out, like she always did when she was with Jasper. Jasper too, was blocking me. Jasper laughed and pulled her down to sit with him. They emerged into a deep conversation. They unblocked their thoughts, which flooded into my own.

_Edward has a brother. _I heard Alice say in Jasper's thoughts.

_What?! _ Jasper in Alice's thoughts.

"Edward! You had a damn brother!" Bella practically screamed. I had never seen her so angry with me before.

_His name is Edwin. He's one of us. _Alice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't think it mattered. I thought he was dead." I shrugged.

"You still could have mentioned him!" she huffed, giving in slightly.

_Why didn't he tell us? _Jasper.

_I think he thought he was dead, so it didn't matter. Which I don't think it did. But he seemed honestly surprised when he found him. _Alice.

I stopped listening in and turned to face my fuming Bella. I stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Truly I am. I should have told you and I am eternally sorry. Please forgive me." I looked her directly in the eyes and tried not to smile when the effects of what she had let me in on took place. Bella had clued me into what things like that did to her and everybody else. When I smiled, or when I looked like I was staring directly into their souls…well minds actually, but what's the difference really? She said that no one can resist giving me what I want. Apparently her hypothesis was right.

She faltered. "Fine." She tried to stay stubborn.

"Forgiven?" I asked, stepping forward.

"You know you are you little weasel."

"Still, it's nice to hear it from you."

"You're a manipulator." She said. I stepped forward.

"So what if I am?" I smiled.

"It's not fair."

"You could manipulate me." I said truthfully, stepping forward again, only one step more to reach her. And one step more till she was done arguing and whining. Though it was so cute I didn't know if I wanted her to stop.

"Not like you do." She said.

True.

I stepped forward once more and pulled her hands into mine.

"I love you, you know." I said.

"I love you more." She said, giving up completely. Her scent was blocking my vision, making me excited. I resisted the urge to take her right there. I pushed the thought, the instinct, back and sighed.

"Now that's debatable."

I pressed her lips to mine and immediately she brought her hands up to wrap around my neck. Normally I would have gotten mad and pulled her off, but this time I let her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was determined to get my mouth open, but I was determined to keep it closed. And usually, when a vampire wants something like that, they are the ones that win. The thing I hated more than not hearing her thoughts.

Finally, I pulled back. She stayed wrapped up, and sighed. Then she opened her eyes and pulled her hands out of my hair.

That magnificent girl really would be the death of me.

Jasper's thoughts broke into my own.

_Edward! ALICE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Accident Part 1 The Worst Vision

BPOV

I was still recovering from Edwards wonderful-too-short kiss when he dashed over to Alice and Jasper. Alice was spacing out and leaning forward.

"ALICE!" I shouted and sprang after Edward. I wasn't nearly as fast and I fell once, so in what should have been maybe ten seconds ended up being thirty.

When I reached the trio Edward was bent over Jasper, who flipped Alice onto her back. I knelt down on her other side.

Edward was in deep concentration, trying to see what she was seeing, but he looked frustrated, so he obviously wasn't able to see it.

A minute after she spaced out, Alice sat up with a start.

"Edwin…Bella…EDWARD!" she looked around frantically until her eyes found Edward. She threw her arms around him and started crying tearlessly.

"Lets get her home then she can tell us what she saw." Jasper said. He picked Alice up, prying her arms from around Edward, and shielded her protectively. "See ya at home." He took off.

"Come on." Edward said and ran after Jasper.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

Edward appeared in front of me. "Sorry."

I smiled. "Forgiven." He threw me onto his back and I buried my face in his back. As often as I had done this, I still never got used to it, nor felt the need to watch how fast we were going or see what was passing by. It just made it frightening.

A minute later we were at his giant house. Jasper appeared seconds later. No one was kidding when they said Edward was the fastest, even carrying me when Jasper was carrying light little Alice.

Alice was still crying, only not as heavily. Her chest just heaved up and down. Alice never cries. Something was seriously wrong.

Edward didn't let me down, and Jasper kept a hold of Alice. They locked eyes with each other, sharing a secret via thoughts. That got annoying.

"Edward." I ruffled his hair. "Hello?" he didn't look back or acknowledge that he had heard me. "WHATS WRONG?!" I shouted, leaning into his ear.

He started. "Geeze. You didn't have to scream in my ear."

"First of all I shouted. Second of all what are you guys talking about in those heads of yours? And lastly, WHATS WRONG WITH ALICE!?"

"First, there is no difference. Second, Jasper says there is a hostile, yet joyous feeling passing around us. And lastly, I don't know. She saw something that upset her. We have to get her to tell us. Come on." He nodded his head toward the house and headed up the steps.

I was still on his back. 

We charged inside. "Rosalie. Emmett. Carlisle. Esme." He called in what a kindergarten teacher would call his 'inside voice' to his family. All of whom could hear him from wherever they were.

Carlisle and Emmett emerged from Carlisle's study upstairs. Rosalie and Esme entered from the kitchen. All of them gasped when they saw Alice, sobs and all, in Jasper's arms, and rushed to Jasper's side. He had one arm under her and the other wrapped protectively around her. I have no idea how he managed that. His arms must be long.

Carlisle tried to take Alice from Jasper, but he hissed at him. "Alright." Carlisle said. "What happened?"

"We were in the forest, about to have our picnic when Alice just keeled over and then she saw something. When she came to she said…" I stopped.

"Edwin…Bella…EDWARD!" Alice said again, hopping out of Jaspers arms. She stopped when she saw me, crawling down, finally, off Edwards back.

"Oh." She whispered, somehow shocked that I was standing in front of her. "OH!" she ran forward and embraced me, pulling me off the ground and knocking the breath out of me.

"That." I choked, kicking my feet and pointing at Alice.

Edward came over and carefully pried Alice's arms from around me.

"You're human! And alive!" she said with a smile bigger than that happy face pancake at The International House of Pancakes, I swear.

"Um, yes?" I said, giving Edward a quizzical look. He shrugged.

"Good!"

"Um, Alice?" I asked, cued by Edward.

"Yes?" she asked, jumping on her toes, suddenly wired.

"In the meadow…what did you see?"

"Meadow? OH!" she gasped. "OH NO!"

"What? What's wrong?" Jasper was instantly at her side, like he had just dissolved there.

"Edwin. He…he's going to…" she rubbed at her head and started sobbing again. "Bite Bella." A gasp made everyone's lip's part. "Then…then Bella…she…she…." she sobbed.

"Alice…sweetheart…come on…you can do it." Jasper wrapped his arms around her and she turned into him.

"Kills Edward…" I started to cry. Edward pulled me to him, combing my hair with his fingers and squeezing me tight. I sobbed loudly, I was surprised that everyone could hear Alice as she continued. "And…and…the Volturi come and kill Bella." Now Edward reared his head back with a roar. A menacing roar of anger and pain. It echoed throughout the house, shaking the entire floor we were standing on and causing everyone's hands to shoot to their ears. When he put his head back on the top of mine, his cheek on my forehead, his cheek was wet. He had started to cry, silently.

His chest was expanding and contracting, breathing hard, obviously thinking and trying not to nearly blow everyone's eardrums.

"When?" he finally asked, not moving an inch. His mouth barely moved as he whispered his question to Alice.

"No." Jasper said suddenly. "Edward."

"NO!" Edward shouted loudly, instantly straightening and tightening his arms around me. I was still sobbing.

"What is it?" Esme asked. I noticed a tear streaking down her face. Carlisle too was shaking like Edward. Pissed that someone was going to cause his sons love to kill him and herself, no doubt.

"That feeling…the hostile and joyous feeling…it was Edwin. It is supposed to happen anytime now." Edward hissed between his teeth, once again tightening his grip on me. "He's circling in. Why couldn't I pick up his mind when we came in? Or when we were with him?"

"No!" I said, surprising everyone. I stopped crying and pushed away from him, which shocked him even more than my talking. His expression was pained. "This is not your fault! Do you hear me Edward Cullen?! This is _not _your fault!" I shook a finger at him. "Blame yourself again and I will never kiss you ever, ever again!" I threatened.

I know he knew better than to believe that, but he sighed. "Okay." he opened his arms, eyes looking hopeful that I would come back. I did.

Everybody else had gone to watch for Edwin.

Edward pulled me to him. "I love you more than you will ever, ever know. And if you do indeed kill me," I started to interject, but he pressed his lips to mine quickly to silence me. That was, by far, the best way ever invented to get me to shut up, or not talk. Whichever. It didn't matter. It was still the best. "I will still love you. Always and forever."

I sighed into his chest. "I love you with every part of me." I whispered.

He pulled my head off his chest, a hand on either side of my face. "Good thing you're smaller than I am. Because I love you more." He pressed his lips to mine, lightly, yet harshly. A kiss I had felt only at times he thought would be our last together. His lips parted ever so slightly and allowed my tongue to brush against his front teeth. His tongue carefully touched mine when a crash emerged from the back of the house. Somebody had broken through one of the glass walls.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed.

"DAMN!" Edward shouted.

His teeth had bit my tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Accident Part 2

EPOV

"DAMN!" I shouted again. Bella screamed and withered. She fell to the floor instantly after the crash. After my teeth sunk into her tongue. "DAMN DAMN DAMN! CARLISLE!" I yelled.

Carlisle was next to me in seconds. "What?" he asked.

Another crash echoed into the room. Edwin had entered the building. Forget Elvis.

"I bit her!"

"What?" Carlisle shouted.

"It was an accident!"

"Where?"

Despite the circumstances I felt my skin go hot. "Her tongue." I answered. "What am I supposed to do? It's not her hand! I can't suck the venom out!"

"We don't have a choice." Carlisle murmured.

Bella screamed and a pang shot through my heart. She shuddered violently and I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her.

"How am I supposed…"

"You have to let the transformation complete itself."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

Alice screamed in agony from one of the rooms in the top floor. Another pang.

"There is no other way. You can't get the venom from her tongue, and there's no other way to suck it out. It's the only option." He said, his palms were sweaty. He looked nervously over his shoulder.

"Go." I said. "Go help Alice. Edwin attacked her. Jasper is on his way to help her. Esme is waiting outside."

He nodded. "And you?" he said.

"I'm taking her. I have my cell. I'll take my Volvo."

He nodded again. "Good luck. We'll call you and give you the damage report when it's safe."

I nodded and picked up my screaming Bella, unsure of where exactly to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Selfish

EPOV

I debated for a while.

I could just drive. I could drive around the U.S. I only needed about a week. For her transformation to be complete and for us to be clear of Edwin. Not to mention trying to get her _not _to want to kill me. I shuddered.

Bella screamed again. I didn't want to think about how much pain she was in, especially knowing it was because of me. Because I couldn't be happy with one kiss. I had to go and push our luck. Our limits, and risk everything.

I thought about heading to Alaska, but threw that out. I didn't want to get Tanya and her family mixed into this mess.

I choose my first option. Driving through the states. It's the only one that seemed like it would work. A week of driving with my Bella crying out in pain.

She screamed again. I hit the steering wheel. How could I do that to her?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Alice

ALICEPOV

I had no idea where Edward and Bella were. I had heard Bella screaming from my place in Carlisle's office. I was turned and headed toward the door when the window behind me crashed inward and Edwin was on top of me. He scratched at my face and cut into my cheek. I screamed in agony as Bella screamed again.

_What's wrong with Bella? _I thought, hoping Edward heard and might send someone to fill me in. I was wrong. The front door slammed as Jasper pulled Edwin off of me.

I lay there for a moment, listening to the low growls of Edwin and the even lower ones of Jasper, my love. I had to get up. I had to help him. But I couldn't. I could only lie there, for I was being sucked into another scene from the future.

Edward was driving. Driving…around the U.S. And Bella, Bella was screaming in agony and shaking in the seat next to him. They were in his Volvo. Edward was beating the wheel, angry about something, tears streamed steadily down his face at the sound of Bella's pain.

SHE WAS CHANGING! I sat up with a start. "HOW THE HECK?!" I shouted. I looked at Edwin, who took a lunge at Jasper. "Edwin is here…how is she…"

"ALICE!" Jasper cried desperately. I pushed the thoughts to a corner of my mind and pounced on Edwin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Speed

EPOV

I hit the wheel again. The speedometer hit one-twenty and started edging towards one-thirty. I loved my Volvo. It could reach a maximum of two-thirty. What I didn't love was my Bella, crying in pain in the next seat. She was out. Still crying out and withering even in her unconsciousness. It killed me…somehow.

I kept driving. Facing forward. Tears slid down my cheeks. One of the only times I had ever cried. Besides when I left her, one of my biggest mistakes…the last time I remember besides that was when the vampire…James nearly killed her. When I didn't know what was going to happen. When I didn't know where she was. Wait, there was once more. When I thought she was going to leave me for that dog. Jacob. No one had seen him in a while. The other werewolves stopped talking to Bella when Jacob and Billy Black received their wedding invitation.

We would have to have the wedding at night. And Jasper was going to have to hold his breath the whole time. Most of us would. Bella especially.

One-fifty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Newbie

JASPERPOV

Edwin stood panting in a corner. Alice was crouched a few feet away on my left, and Carlisle on my right. Emmett and Rose were poised by the giant window. Esme at the door.

"Give it up newbie." I growled.

"I'm not a newbie. Nor was I ever."

Everybody in the room was confused.

"Whatever." I said angrily. "Just give it up. You won't win this battle. Nor will you ever win one against us."

"Yes, I am aware of what you, as a group and as individuals, have accomplished in the past. Every decade of it." he grinned. "Apparently your right. This battle is lost," he stood straight. "But as the saying goes, I haven't lost the war." And with that he jumped over Rose, feet right over her head, and out the window. From where I stood I could see him land gracefully and sprint into the forest.

Everyone waited a few moments, then I raised a hand, and they relaxed.

Alice fell in a heap. She was exhausted.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, fine." She waved me away. "Just need to breathe." She waited another moment before springing lightly to her feet. "Bella." She said suddenly. "She's changing isn't she Carlisle."

The rest of us turned to Carlisle.

He nodded.

"She will soon be one of us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Still Changing, in More Ways Than One

EPOV

My phone rang. I thought about ignoring it, but picked it up on the last ring.

"Hello?" I breathed into the speaker.

"He's gone."

"Oh." I sighed.

Alice sounded worried. "How's Bella?"

"Give her a few days, right now she is not too good."

"Okay. Are you going to keep driving?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"No idea. Probably just around the states." I said, pulling over and pressing my fingers to my temples. "I don't know what else to do. Edwin is eventually going to find us, and I can't take him, defend Bella, and listen to her screaming."

"I understand." Alice said kindly. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I said. "I'll call you when we reach Arizona."

"Okay. Good luck out there."

"Thanks Alice."

She hung up and I sat there. Listening to the dial tone. Bella groaned. I held the phone to my ear. I was shaking. I was scared. Bella would have been shocked if I had admitted that when she was perfectly normal…ish. She thinks I'm impenetrable. Like the Great Wall of China is supposed to be. Tall, enormous, scary, and untouchable. I'm not. She thinks I'm perfect like the Mona Lisa is supposed to be. Unflawable, perfection in a body. I'm not. I don't know where she gets all this from, but I am not anything she thinks I am. Sometimes I make her think I am, just so she feels secure, but I'm not. I'm scared. Of losing her, of losing my family, of her being hurt. And her becoming one of my kind, that scares me more than anything aside from her death.

I closed the phone and set it in the cup holder, then put my hands at ten and two, speeding up to one-eighty.

I had no idea what I was going to do when the change was complete.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Complete Change

BPOV

The pain, the wish for death, subsided after a few days. All I felt now was a deep pain in my stomach, in my mind. I was thirsty. Thirsty for human blood.

Edward sat beside me, talking into his little silver cell phone. Talking to Alice. Alice…I remembered her. She…she is a vampire too, like Edward.

Why was I thirsting for blood?

I flipped the visor down and looked at myself in the lighted mirror. My face was clean, my hair wild, and my eyes were bloodshot. The pupils grew out nearly touching the edge of the colored part, which was a ruby red. The blackness reminded me of when Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were thirsty.

I gasped. "Edward!" I said anxiously, pointing into the mirror. "Something's wrong with my eyes!" I said, pointing hard with my finger, jabbing the mirror, then pointing back at my eyes.

"Alright…okay…yes we lost him…okay…sounds good…see you soon…you too…alright…bye Alice." He flipped the phone closed and pushed it under his leg, between his jeans and the leather seats.

"Bella, do you remember anything from the last week?" he asked, staring at the white and yellow lines marking our lane.

"Um," I thought. "I remember waiting…waiting for…Eddie…no, Edwin, and then we kissed and…then the pain started. I think that I remember driving through California, down then back up, going awfully fast."

He nodded. "We kissed, and I bit you. On accident." He bit his lip.

"Oh. So I'm…one of you now? That's what the pain was?"

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly, still driving perfectly in our lane.

I blinked. "Cool…"

"Cool?" he said, startled. His eyes flew open and he looked at me. Still driving perfectly.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to sit here in silence for too long." I looked out the window as we drove past the WELCOME TO WASHINGTON sign.

He laughed lightly. Suddenly my jaw dropped and I felt like crying. Never before had I heard such a marvelous sound. So…perfectly pitched. Every part of it was light. Happy. Yet worried. He had always made me wonder, about how something could be so close to perfection and be mine, but now, now he was perfect. I wanted him. I wanted the wedding right now. I wanted to be married so it wouldn't be a sin. I wanted that perfect guy to be legally mine. I hadn't expected this. To want him so much more after I had changed. His scent. It drove me insane. My head spun and my heart beat faster and faster.

He heard it.

"Bella?" he asked. "Bella are you okay?"

I groaned. "Aw man."

"What is it?" he asked, moving his eyes back and forth from me to the road, trying to act nonchalant about my groaning, when in actuality he was worried like crazy.

"You, smell." I said, breathing in his scent.

He laughed. "Good or bad?"

"TOO GOOD!" I moaned.

He laughed again. "Now you know how I feel about you."

I moaned in agree. "Mmm. How much longer till we're back?"

"Um, maybe a day? Less if I can get over one-ninety."

I laughed. He smiled. "What?" he said.

"I don't get why I thought going fast was terrifying."

"I never did."

I reached forward and turned Debussy on. Low, like background music, only audible.

"I didn't think…" he began then changed his mind and stopped.

_I didn't think that she would act like this. Newborns usually go insane, feeding on humans every possible chance, murdering for no reason. Why isn't she? _

"Maybe because I'm special and I have been around you guys for so long." I answered, before realizing he hadn't said it out loud.

His jaw dropped and he screeched to a stop.

"You…I…AHA!"

"You didn't say that out loud did you?" I asked.

He shook his head, confirming my extra sense.

"So I'm…like you?" I asked.

"Yes…only you can hear me, I can't hear you."

A picture entered my mind suddenly. Alice was on the ground, crying. A deep gash in her arm gushed blood all over her jeans. A giant wolf stood by her, teeth bared and ready to attack…again.

"ALICE!" I screamed. "EDWARD! CALL ALICE!"

He jumped at my voice and blinked. "NOW!" I shouted urgently.

He picked up his phone and punched in a few numbers, hit the green button and held it to his ear. He pressed the side speaker button and pulled it away from his face.

"This number has been permanently disconnected. If you feel you have received this message in error, please hang up and try again, or call our toll free number at…" Edward flipped it closed.

"We have to get back to Forks! NOW!"

He turned back to the road with no question and stepped, hard, on the gas pedal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Wolves

ALICEPOV

The wolf had come from no where. One minute I was alone in the meadow, and then next Edwin is to my left and the wolf to my right. It seemed to think for a moment before springing at me. Edwin bounded away, knowing it was a werewolf and being smart enough to leave. It was a large russet colored one, like Jacob Black had been. It leaped at me and caught me by the arm, dragging me into the forest. The tiny silver cell phone had fallen out of my pocket and the werewolf had crushed it with it's giant paw.

Now here we were, in the darkness. A cave. A cold cave. It was standing, facing the open part of the cave, howling into the night. He stopped howling and turned to me, in what seemed at first like he was coming to finish me off, but turned to be a dog-like smile.

Okay, now I was truly, truly confused.

It barked playfully and nudged my hurt arm with his nose, then whined. As if it was sorry for the gash that was causing me an enormous amount of pain.

I shivered with unwanted fear and it nestled up against me.

Werewolves were not usually this kind to vampires. It struck me as odd. It had been a week since Edwin's attack. I hadn't heard from Edward in a while. Bella had to be one of us now. I hoped she wasn't being as difficult as that newborn, Bee, had been. The Volturi killed that poor girl. As long as Bella was good, they wouldn't do that to her.

"What's going on?" I asked the wolf as it rolled its giant head into my lap and stuck its tongue out. It barked once.

"I don't speak werewolf." I said.

It whined. Why didn't whoever this was phase back into a human? I knew it was a werewolf. A regular wolf sure didn't get this big, and it sure didn't drag people off into a cave and nestle against them. Plus, its fur was warm and its body was letting off more heat than a furnace. Werewolves are known for their high temperatures. Reaching as high as one-ten.

A howl in the darkness outside echoed into the cave. The wolf laying on me jumped lightly to its feet and howled back. Two more giant wolves entered the cave. One pitch black, the other a dark brown.

The russet wolf bobbed his head as they walked slowly over towards me. I scrambled backwards on my one good arm. My head hit the back of the cave and I cursed. This was not exactly my favorite predicament I've been in. Three werewolves stared back at me as I looked at them, fear in my eyes.

"What?!" I shouted. My arm stung. I held onto it. Tears stung my eyes. Werewolves were only supposed to attack and kill vampires that _bite_ humans in their area, or seem like they are going to. So I _did not _fit that category.

The black one cocked his head to the side and took another step towards me. It bowed its head. "Okay, seriously. What. Is. Going. On?" I said.

Somebody entered the cave. "Jasper!" I shouted.

He nodded to the wolves and ran over to me. "You weren't supposed to hurt her." He said, bending down and examining my arm. The gash was still bleeding. My jeans were ruined. My shirt might as well be too. Not that that mattered. What mattered was that the russet wolf whined apologetically and Jasper was replying with "It's okay."

"Damn it Jasper what's going on?" I hated not being clued in on things, considering the fact that I usually knew everything about what was going on.

"Sorry." He said, ripping off the bottom of his t-shirt and wrapping it around my arm. "You remember the last time we had other vampires that were threatening Bella? How the werewolves wanted to help? Well, they still do."

"But its just one vampire." I said matter-of-factly.

"True, but its one tough vampire. Jacob came back to help." He waved at the russet wolf. I knew it was Jacob.

"Jacob." I said. Then anger rose inside me. "You left! Do you even know how sad that made Bella!?" I stopped. "Why am I yelling at him like he can answer me? Wait, is he…did he…WHAT?"

Another figure entered from the darkness. Sam. The pack leader. He wore black cutoff sweats and nothing on his feet. "Yes. Jacob has chosen to become a wolf. We can still connect thoughts with him in our wolf form, but he cannot phase back."

I blinked and nodded slowly. Though I was still very, very confused.

"Alice. Have you heard from Edward?"

I shook my head and Jasper sighed. "None of us have Sam. You know he didn't break the treaty. It was a complete and total accident."

"He should have been more careful Jasper."

My brow furrowed. "They kissed damn it! Then that dumb vampire had to scare the life out of them and he bit her! It is not anybody's fault other than Edwin's! So don't go breaking your part of the treaty when we haven't broken ours!" I slumped down. "Dumb wolves."

Jasper laughed, lightening the tension a bit.

"We will discuss this with your whole family at a later time."

"There is nothing to discuss." I hissed under my breath.

"Alice, come on. We have to get you to Carlisle."

"Wait, why did Jacob drag me in here?" I said, looking at the russet wolf.

"He was protecting you from Edwin. I asked him to."

I narrowed my eyes, but the worry that Jasper must have gone through to put him in the position of asking something of Jacob Black had to of been great, so I bit my tongue.

"Come…please?" he held his arms out.

"I can run." I said, grasping one of Jaspers arms and pulling myself up.

"Okay." he nodded. "Lets go." He turned to Jacob. "Thank you Jacob."

Jacob barked and seemed to smile. Staying a werewolf had made him soft.

We took off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Disappearing Danger

BPOV

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and I jumped out before Edward had even had a chance to park the Volvo. I dashed up to the door and froze for a moment, astonished by how fast I had become, plus I hadn't fallen. I burst through the door.

"Who is that?" I heard Rosalie ask upstairs somewhere. This was defiantly going to take some getting used to.

"Bella and Edward." I called as Edward came up behind me. Rosalie appeared at the top of the staircase, a look of shock and relief on her face. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

The door opened behind us. "Who wants to know?" I turned to see Jasper and Alice standing in the doorway. Alice had a look of pain, and love on her face. The pain had to be from her arm, which was bleeding through a rag, or wait, a piece of Jasper's shirt wrapped around her arm.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, dashing down the stairs.

"She was drug off by Jacob." I answered for her.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Well, I heard you think it, plus I saw it about three hours ago."

"She was torture on the drive over here." Edward moaned with a smile.

I hit him and he winced. "Ouch."

"I was not torture."

"You were too! You kept saying 'DRIVE FASTER EDWARD! DRIVE FASTER!' and hitting me." He rubbed his right shoulder.

"Well if you had gone over one-ninety I wouldn't have hit you. You know your car goes up to two-oh-five don't you?" I asked.

He frowned. "Geeze, becoming a vampire has made you sour." He laughed. "Love it."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. "So the danger's gone for now right?"

"Hmmm" he thought. "Which danger? Because one of them is gone forever." He smiled. He waved at his family, which I was now a part of, and we ran up the stairs and into his room.

He closed the door behind us and smiled, laughing. He kissed me. I kissed him back. That's all we did. We weren't married yet remember?

A knock on the door made us jump off the couch. "Come in." I said, leaning into Edward. "They can come in can't they?"

He laughed. "It's your room now too."

"Hey." Alice trampled into the room. That was the first odd thing. She was usually so graceful.

"What's up?" I asked just as Edward did. We laughed and he gave me a kiss.

She laughed. "I, um, just wanted to talk to Bella and you about what happened today.

So she told us. Everything that had happened. From Edwin and Jacob entering the meadow, to Sam and Jasper talking about the treaty.

"Great." Edward mumbled. "Not only do I have my evil brother after us, but now this."

"Jacob." I breathed. I hadn't been paying much attention to the fact that he was back.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. I sighed. "I forgot." I admitted.

"I'm sorry." Edward said which of course I knew was hard for him, considering he pretty much hated Jacob most of the time.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I felt terrible. I had hurt Jacob. No, I hadn't hurt him, I had completely destroyed him. After he had run off, Sam came to see me. He told me why Jacob had left and that he was sorry, but none of the pack would be at the wedding. Then he gave me an apologetic smile. He gave me a plate of cookies Emily, his fiancée, had given him to give to me, and a note she had sent.

I still haven't read it. I can't bring myself to.

"I have to…to go get something's at my…Charlie's house." I said quietly.

I had to read that letter. I had to know what she had said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Letter

BPOV

I ripped the side of the envelope off and pulled the letter out. I was in Edwards, my, room. He was downstairs with Alice. I had asked for a little time alone. I didn't tell him why, though I'm sure he knows. I have been steering clear of his mind for his space purposes.

I sighed and looked down at the letter.

My dear, dear Bella,

I am so sorry to report that I cannot make it to your wedding. You know how much this hurts me, and the rest of the pack. But unlike them, I understand and respect your decision, to an extent. By telling you this I am not trying to make you feel guilty, I just feel like you may not know what you need to know.

Bella, when our Jake told you he loves you, he meant it with every fiber of his being. This is a sweet boy that is hurting. While I do understand that you love Edward, you have no idea what this did to poor Jake. He has left. The boys can contact him, but he has left. He said that being human hurts too much to stay in that form. So he has made the biggest decision of his life. He is choosing to stay a wolf. Forever. So that he won't hurt as much when he thinks of you. Now, I only know what Sam has told me, so I am sure there is more, but here is something Jacob said to Sam to tell me to tell you. Sorry that was kind of confusing there…

"Tell Bella, tell her that I do love her. That I just want her to be happy, no matter how much it hurts me. Tell her, that, as long as she is happy, the pain I feel doesn't matter. Just, tell her I will always love her."

Now I have relayed this message. I am so sorry that we cannot sit around my kitchen and be the Werewolf Girls anymore. You are the Vampire Girl, and I am the Werewolf Girl. This is how it is, and most likely always will be.

Enjoy the cookies dear.

With much love and happiest wishes

Emily

The letter drifted to the floor. A single tear fell from my eyes.

"What did I do?" I whispered. "I have destroyed my best friend. I have destroyed him. His heart is…" I stopped and choked on the lump in my throat. "What have I done?"

I curled up on the couch and cried till I could cry no more. I was hardly in a state of consciousness. Though I do not think vampires can faint. If I were human, I would have fallen asleep. Sometime during the next hour I was lying there, staring at the wall, Edward came in, silently, and squeezed between me and the back of the couch. I turned into him and began to cry again.

"What did I do?" I asked him in between sobs. "I broke his heart. I was selfish. I only cared about what I wanted. I didn't care if I hurt him. I didn't just hurt him Edward…I…I…" I stopped and kept crying. There was nothing I could do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Messed Up Pair

EPOV

Bella cried. I held her. I felt terrible. I had destroyed her life. For _my _selfish reasons, and here she was, saying she destroyed someone else life, for _her_ selfish reasons.

We sure were a messed up pair.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Leah

JACOBPOV

I lay down on the cave floor and curled my legs under me. All four of them. Sam, Leah, and Paul curled up around me.

_My choice. _I told myself. _This was my choice. _

I sighed and the dirt around me scattered. Leah entered my thoughts.

_It hurts doesn't it?_

_What does?_

_When the one you love chooses someone else._

Leah loved Sam, and Sam choose Emily. I hadn't thought about that in a while.

_Yeah._

_I'm sorry._

I was shocked. Leah was usually sour and mean.

_Thanks. I'm sorry too._

_Thanks. _

_I guess, in time we have to accept it._

_Is there enough time to accept it?_

_I guess not._

_Exactly. We don't have to accept it, but you have to get used to it._

_You know what? Your right._

_Course I am. _I looked over at Leah. A smile stretched across her muzzle. She was staring out into the pitch black night.

_It's here. _She said suddenly, springing to her feet.

I sniffed the air. She was right. The vampire was back. I barked loudly at the others. They all jumped to attention.

_Its back. _Paul stated.

_Duh. _Leah said, padding out into the snow.

The battle was about to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – A Blank Vision

BPOV

The vision was partially blank. I saw Edwin, talking to somebody. Saying something about wolves and that they couldn't get him. It didn't matter what they were, they couldn't get him. Then the white engulfed him.

I started. "Werewolves." I breathed and jumped out of Edwards arms. He looked startled. I dashed out the door and down the hall to Alice's room.

"YOU SAW IT TOO?" she said, jumping up in front of me.

I nodded eagerly.

"Saw what?" we turned to see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie standing in the doorway. Edward pushed past them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The werewolves." I said.

"Edwin." Alice said.

The group nodded. Like that was all they needed to understand.

The battle was about to begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Fairness Factor

EPOV

Bella ran next to me. I was amazed. Her beauty was…I can't even put it in words. She was almost faster than me. She used to say it was unfair how I could do everything, and something's she could do, I could do better. Now I feel like it's unfair that she was faster, that she could see things like Alice, _and _she could hear thoughts. Now she was beautiful. Much more beautiful than she thought I was.

Fairness is not supposed to be a factor.

We reached the cave in less than two minutes. The wolves were all jumping at Edwin, one at a time, and Edwin managed to step out of the way just as they were about to get him each and every time.

Bella gasped when she saw Jacob. The russet brown wolf heard her gasp and abandoned the fight.

He slowly padded over to Bella. He whined.

_She's one of them. _He thought.

"She can hear your thoughts Jacob." I said.

_You can?_

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Jacob." She whispered, squatting down. "I am so, so sorry. I really truly am."

_So am I. _

He came closer to her and nudged her arm over his head. She stroked it slowly.

"So sorry." She said, crying silently.

_You stink. _He said, and his muzzle opened and a happy bark emerged, one that sounded somewhat like a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks. I love being told how I smell. You don't smell that great yourself." She wrinkled her nose.

_Get used to it. _He scoffed.

"Really?" she asked.

His shoulder blades of his front paws moved up and down. _Maybe._

Bella buried her face in Jacobs's fur and sighed. "I missed you Jake."

_I missed you too Bella. _Jacob turned his giant head toward me. _Edward. I am sorry for any pain I have caused you. Mentally or physically._

"As I am to you as well Jacob." I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

Bella beamed.

_Now, I have to get back to the fight. Join if you wish, but be careful around us. We get lost when in wolf form. We will try only to attack that one._

He jerked his muzzle behind him.

Bella and I nodded. Jacob smiled and turned to fight. He leapt at Edwin from behind and knocked him down. Edwin threw his arms back and Jacob went flying back. He landed on his feet next to the black wolf.

I turned to Bella, who was getting up off the ground and brushing dirt off her butt. "Okay, we stay here. We'll help the wolves."

She shook her head. "No. I am actually useful now. You can't tell me not to help."

"Well I am."

"And I'm not following that. I'm helping." She crossed her arms across her chest.

I sighed. "Fine. But be careful."

She nodded. I pulled her to me. "Please." I said.

"I will be."

She pressed her lips to mine. Her tongue brushed against my front teeth before she pulled back. That was new. I was usually the one that stopped the kiss.

She smiled. It was not a sweet smile. It was menacing. "Let's go." She growled.

I mimicked her smile. We took off to join the group.

I couldn't help but wonder if the outcome of this fight would be good. Edwin was strong. Stronger than any other vampire I had ever known, or heard of. We had to fight our best.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Edwin's Power

BPOV

I crouched down between Jacob and Edward. A growl emerged from my throat. It reminded me of Edwards roar a week ago. That seemed so far gone. I was a vampire now. Something I had always wanted to be. Well, since I met Edward anyway.

Edwin turned toward me and the wolves stopped their attack.

"You." He said with a smile. "You're one of us now aren't you?"

I let out a low growl. The circle around Edwin began to move around. I moved forward.

"Yes you are. Good, now I won't have to go to the trouble to change you myself. I need you to kill my brother." he smiled.

I roared at him. The roar made everyone wince and cover their ears, including Edwin. The wolves whined and scratched at their ears. I hissed at him. "Why would I kill Edward?"

"Because I told you to."

"Since when do I do what you tell me to?" I crouched lower and walked sideways, like the circle was.

"Since now." He smiled.

I kept my circle closing.

"Why aren't you doing my bidding?" he said angrily.

"Edwin." Edward said, stepping out of the circle and standing next to me. I stayed in my crouch and stopped my circling. "She is immune to powers. All of them. Except Alice's and Jasper's of course."

"No!" he roared and began to stare at Edward. "Then _you_ kill _her_!"

Edward froze. "No." he whispered.

Edwin flicked a wrist toward me. "Go ahead."

Edward began to shake. "What are you doing to him?!" I screamed.

"He isn't immune to powers like you are. He has to do what I tell him to do."

Suddenly all of the wolves jumped at him.

_Bella. Get Edward out of here. _

"But Jake…"

_GO!_

I did. Edward was still frozen. He couldn't, or wouldn't, move. I threw him over my shoulder and took off. Alice was right behind me. We ran back to the meadow. Somehow I found it without any help.

I set Edward down under the tree. He still couldn't move. His eyes were blank, staring into the forest. The sun had set and it was pitch black, but I could still see.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella._

"What's he thinking?" Alice asked.

"He's just thinking my name, over and over."

"He's drawn himself in. So that he can't do anything. It's like a vampire hibernation."

"Well we have to get him back."

"I don't know how Bella." Alice said, looking anxiously at me.

Neither did I.

The trees rustled. I spun around into a crouch. "Who's there?"

"It's me Bella."

"Jake?" I croaked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Phasing Back

JACOBPOV

I don't know how I did it. One second I was clawing and snapping my jaw at that vampire that wanted Edward and Bella dead, the next I was being tossed against a tree and phasing back into a human.

I don't know what happened. Sam ran over, with his pants in his jaw. He tossed them at me and ran back to the pack, who were still trying to get that vampire. I pulled them on and ran into the trees. Even in human form, I was fast. I reached the meadow in seconds, following the vampire scent. Bella whirled on me.

I held up my hands. "It's me Bella." I said.

"Jake?" she croaked.

I stepped out of the shadows and nodded.

"But, but you are…your supposed to be…OH JAKE!" she ran to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Bells?" I said, hugging her back.

"Hmm?"

"You still stink."

She hit me.

"Ouch." I said, rubbing the spot on my chest where her fist came in contact.

"So do you." She smiled and danced over to the tree. I followed her.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's hiding inside himself. He didn't want to obey Edwin, so he pulled himself into his mind. Like…what did you say Alice?"

"Vampire hibernation."

"Yeah. Like that kind of. He won't come back."

I thought for a moment.

_What if she kissed him? I bet he'd come back then. Like Sleeping Beauty or something._

"He might." Bella said thoughtfully.

"Oh." I said, startled.

"What?" she laughed.

"I forgot you can do that."

She smiled. Man, she was so beautiful. She was always pretty, but being one of…_them_ made her beautiful. Other girls would be jealous beautiful. Fit in perfectly with the Cullen's beautiful. Vampire beautiful.

She squatted down next to Edward. Just as she was about to press her lips to his, the other girl, Alice, collapsed.

"Alice!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Missing The Volturi

ALICEPOV

It was Jane. The little member of the Volturi with the most disturbing power. She was moving. Fast. She stopped and sniffed the air. A tree fell in the distance and she turned. She ran off again.

"JANE!" I shouted. I rubbed my head.

"What about Jane?" Bella asked, worry in her eyes. She was holding Edwards left hand in her right, and my right hand in her left.

"She…she's coming. Here I think."

"But that means that…THE VOLTURI!" Bella shouted suddenly, putting two and two together.

The worry in her eyes changed to rage and she stared into the trees. I turned to see what she was staring at.

Edwin stood between us, and the forest.

The wolves and the rest of my family pushed through the leaves. I didn't see Jasper. One of the wolves was also missing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – At Once

BPOV

_Leah. _I heard Jacob think. He was frowning. He counted the wolves one more time. _She's not there. The Cullen's are missing someone too._

I glanced over at the group. Jasper was missing.

No. Edward was out. Jasper was gone. Leah was gone. I had to do something. I had to finish this. Edwin had to be stopped. Whether he was about to be my brother-in-law or not.

Many things happened then.

Alice screamed.

Esme screamed.

Edward moaned.

Edwin growled.

I ran.

Jacob phased.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Bella's End? Edwards End? …

EPOV

Somehow I had drawn myself in. I couldn't function. When Edwin had tried to make me kill Bella, I was gone. But when Alice screamed for Jasper, when Esme screamed for Bella, I woke. I moaned. My head hurt. I opened my eyes. Bella was running at Edwin. Jacob…wait, how did he get into human form? I shook my head. I squeezed my eyes closed for a second. When I opened them, Bella and Edwin were attacking each other, and Jacob was a wolf again, charging into the woods.

_I have to find Leah and Jasper. _He thought.

Leah? Jasper? Where were they?

Why couldn't I get up? I couldn't move.

Bella screamed. Edwin smiled.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I jumped to my feet. "EDWIN! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Edwin grinned. "Okay." he jerked his head towards Bella. Suddenly I was running. Running at Bella. I jumped her and she spun out of the way.

"Edward!" she shouted. "Stop!"

I was still gone. I couldn't stop. Was Edwin making me attack her?

I leapt at her again. She fell to the ground under me.

"Kill her." Edwin said.

My heart. It hurt. I was crying. Bella was crying. Alice was crying. Esme was crying. Rosalie was crying. Emmett and Carlisle were bracing themselves and holding tight to their wives.

I couldn't stop. I braced against the ground. My arms were straight and Bella was pinned under me.

"Edward." she begged. "Don't."

"I…I can't." I shook my head and tears fell to the ground.

I was suddenly pinned to the ground. Jacob had pounced from the woods. Leah and Jasper were lying on the edge of the trees. Alice ran to Jasper and Sam ran to Leah. Jacob had a paw on each of my limbs. His back paws on my legs and his front paws on my arms. He was breathing hard. He had to have run really fast to get to Leah and Jasper, bring them back, and get here in time to save Bella, and to save me.

"I…I can't stop." I said, my voice was shaking.

_I know. Edward. Listen to me. Keep fighting it. Push him out of your head. Make him stop. You can get in his head. You both have the same powers, he has just figured out how to use them to make people do his own work. You can fight back. You have to._

I fought the urge to throw him off. I fought at the urge to kill him, to kill Bella. I pushed the thoughts back. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed. Edwin screamed. I pushed at him. I found his thoughts and pushed the thoughts of him controlling me back into his mind.

Bella was still crying.

The thoughts were gone. I cried. Even a vampire guy has to cry at times. Jacob jumped off of me and onto Edwin.

Bella crawled over to me and put her head on my chest, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sorry."

Jacob let out a barking laugh. From where I lay I could see him. Edwin was gone now. Out of mind. He couldn't get up. Jacob laughed once more and dragged Edwin off into the woods. The rest of the pack followed him, Sam with Leah (still in wolf form) draped over his back.

My family ran towards me and Bella, they were crying. Alice stayed next to Jasper.

I sat up and kissed Bella. Over and over. I stopped and pulled her to me. "Bella." I whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – I Love You

BPOV

It was over. Edwin was dead. Jacob was back. Edward was okay. I was okay. We were more than okay.

Jasper was still alive. He was hurt, but he was okay. When we got back to the Cullen house, Alice carried Jasper into her room with Carlisle behind them to patch Jasper up. Edward and I drug ourselves up to our room, and Rosalie and Emmett went into their room. We had decided to deal with the Jane issue tomorrow after resting.

The big bed from when I had stayed over here was still sitting in the middle of Edward's bed. We both lay down on it. After the fight was over we had went hunting with Emmett and Rosalie. I needed to hunt. Edward didn't even have to show me how. I pounced on a buck and sank my teeth into him. The warm blood felt so good. I was so thirsty.

Now we were lying on the bed. We were snuggled up against each other.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He sighed a happy sigh.

"I love you too.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Good to Be Back

JACOBPOV

After the filthy bloodsucker was dead the pack headed back to the reservation. I pounded into the house and was greeted warmly by my dad.

"Jacob!" he exclaimed and wheeled over to me. I bent down and gave him a hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah." I said. "And exhausted. Can I fill you in tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure thing Jake. I was just heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. So glad your back son."

He rolled towards his room behind the kitchen and I trampled to mine. I lay down on my bed, feet hanging off the end.

I had realized something today. That if I was still Bella's friend Jake, then it didn't hurt. I sighed happily. After everything today and I had actually gotten something out of it. I had gotten my best friend back. I had gotten my life back.

It was good to be back.


End file.
